


Warning: He’s Mine

by Fanfic_Makers101



Category: Mayday Memory (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gore, Humour, Its sweet and salty at the same time, M/M, Murder, Slash, Yandere, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Makers101/pseuds/Fanfic_Makers101
Summary: A girl gets obsessed with Hansol and Syd, and she is willing to do anything to make them hers. But the boys won’t let her win so easilyP.S: Hansol and Syd aren't actual yanderes. This is just a exaggerated fan fiction series of the game Mayday Memory.Other than that, enjoy!~
Relationships: Hansol/Syd





	1. 𝕀: 𝔸𝕔𝕔𝕚𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥

The Lucyd Highschool is rowdier than ever, due to the start of another school year. The hallways are full of students, bustling about chatting with friends or simply hanging out.  
In the middle of the crowd, someone has been running at the speed of light, dodging each and every pedestrian in her path.

Her nut brown hair was all ruffled and irregular, flowing behind her as if she was in a storm. Her uniform was wrinkled and uneven as well, with a coffee stain on her shirt. 

Dell: Guys, Mode and I printed the evidence for the documen--- AAAAAAAAH! *trips on something*

Mode: Dell okay? *crying face*

Dell: Ouch....

And there's Dell, who's lying face down on the freshly mopped wet floor.

Dell: *sighs* I should've known....

As she's trying to get herself up, she could hear footsteps getting approaching her. The owner of the footsteps stopped and grabbed her arms.

She turned her head around, and it was...

Freya: Oh my! Dell, you're not too badly hurt right?!

...Freya. 

Dell: O-Oh... thanks.

Dell thought she was helping, but instead she was pushed against the floor by her. She resisted but Freya's grip was too strong. 

Dell: Hey! What are you-?

She cut herself short when she noticed more footsteps approaching her in haste. Freya's grip loosened and she properly pulled Dell up.

Freya: Hey guys. *smiling innocently*

The club arrived, and faced Freya. 

Jeff: *surprised* Freya, what are you doing here? I thought you were absent today!

Freya, looking at Hansol and Syd: Oh nothing, I started getting better yesterday.

Syd: God Dell! Why won't you ever stop rushing, we never asked you to run!

Hansol: Chill, it's not your body to worry about!

Hansol and Syd can hear Freya cracking up and laughing at Dell, as they helped her stand properly and dusted off her clothes.

Freya: Oh Dell! I never thought you were that incapable of doing things by yourself. I think you should start being a bit more independent instead letting your guy friends do all the work!

The club could sense Dell getting extremely irritated as they looked at Mode, holding the printed documents.

Dell: We'll see about that.

Dell looked at her thigh belt as a lightbulb popped in her head. She smirked internally. Time to show her the taste of karma.

Freya: Huh? What do you mean---- AAAAAAHH!!! *thud*

Dell had taken off her thigh belt and tripped Freya's foot by that. She stood up thanks to Hansol and Syd's help, and straightened her uniform.

Dell: You should've saved that until you found solid evidence about me being overly dependent on them. Poor you~

Freya held her reddened knee close to her chest and glared at Dell's back.

She gritted her teeth and mumbled "You'll pay for this."

As Freya's figure is left behind, the club itself is in deep confusion.

Dell: How come you know everybody in this school?! You're in the student council but still.

Jeff: *proudly* It is the president's duty to know each and everything about his fellow students~ (*'▽'*)

Syd: *raising an eyebrow* That sounds creepy as hell....

Hansol: The way she talks to you is also fairly different as well. Usually she would expect guys to bow in front of her or something.

Dell: *grumbling* We can talk about that later! Look at these first.

Dell lays out the documents in front of the table, with some pages wet because of the mopped floor she tripped on this morning.

Jeff: Hmm... The resolution is quite blurry, but since we've gathered enough clues, we can work with that.

They gathered around the table and studied the documents carefully. 

Jeff: So, anybody remembered what first happened to Ain before he got his stuff stolen?

Syd: He was threatened apparently, still can't identify who exactly did that.

Dell: Whoever did that... knew where the cameras are present. He did that in their blind spot...

Mode: Mode has checked cameras. Mode didn't find anything like that.

Hansol: The culprit we're dealing with is a smart one here. That person sure does have good ways to destroy evidence.

Everybody went silent, thinking over all the information they'd received.

It was at that moment that the door burst open followed by a very shrill and familiar voice.

Freya: I can't believe you guys started without me! *whining and stomping her feet*

Dell: *rolls her eyes* Well, it's not like you ever worked with us seriously before.

Freya: Hey! It's not like you contribute much! Unlike you, I help lift up everybody's morale. *smiling brightly*

Hansol: Says the one who just pushed Dell. Don't lie, this monocle of mine recorded everything.

Freya: That monocle saw wrong! I would never do that to anyone. *moves closer to Hansol* Especially not you. 

Freya said that as she lifts her head up, looking Hansol in the eye through her eyelashes. It's like they're having a staring contest.

Dell: *sarcastically* Alright Mode! I guess it's time for you to check the school cameras again~

Freya: *glaring at Dell* Why is that robot here anyways?! Doesn't it have students to torture with assignments or something?

Mode: Mode's a cool rabbit as long as you give Mode carrot oil! And don't worry, Mode is about to send you some work as well~

Freya huffed and crossed her arms, moving even closer to Hansol. Their shoulders were rubbing against each other now.

Syd's eyes became dark as soon as he saw that, and little did she know, he already has a plan set about how to teach her a lesson.

Hansol: Ahem, you don't need to move closer to me if you're mad you know. *coughing awkwardly*

Syd: *annoyed* Why would you even let her join in the first place, Jeff?!

Jeff: Alright, let's stop the unnecessary chit chat here. Now, where were we?

The meeting went on for an hour or so, with Freya throwing her useless and annoying remarks in between. They chose to ignore her this time so the discussion was less chaotic. 

Right at that time, the bell started ringing loudly. They could hear the chattering of multiple students outside.

School was over.

Jeff: Alright good work today, squad! Have a good lunch!~

Each of them picked up their stuff and started walking out one by one. Syd stayed behind due to his stuff being scattered around the most. Freya noticed this and walked over to him, with a twinkle in her eye.

Freya: Want me to help--- 

At that moment, she feels someone grabbing her hands, and glaring at her sharply.

Hansol: *bluntly* I need to talk to Syd, excuse me.

Freya looked between the two of them, confused. 

Freya: Wha— 

It suddenly hit her. 'They don't want me to be left alone with the other. Are they perhaps...'

'Jealous?'

Freya, laughs jokingly: You could've told me that you wanted to talk to me as well~

Hansol: Well I don't, so kindly give us some privacy. 

Freya, awkwardly: O-Oh ok, sorry....

Freya said that as she closed the doors shut. She stood there, thinking over what had just happened. 'Is he going to talk to him about me?' She felt herself getting excited over the thought.

Meanwhile, on the inside:

Hansol: You looked like you needed help chasing her away.

Syd: Yeah, just looking at her makes me exhausted as much as pulling all nighters for an essay.

Hansol: Need a hand of help with that big ol' mess?

Syd: *smiling* Yes please.

They had a chat while cleaning up Syd's stuff, and strangely enough, they were more talkative than ever to each other. They even decided to walk home together.

As they walked out of the classroom, they noticed Freya standing there humming a soft tune. She looked as if she was waiting for someone. She turned to look at them and immediately stood up straight.

Freya: I was waiting for you two! *in a chirpy voice*

Hansol and Syd were shocked to see Freya waiting for them this whole time. In a bad way, of course.

Tiredly, Syd holds Hansol's hand and started to head back to the classroom. Hansol is surprised by the sudden act, feeling confused and flustered. He could feel his hand getting warmer as Syd held onto it.

Syd: N-Nevermind, I think I'm gonna sleep in the classroom tonight....

Hansol: I'll join you.

Freya: *puffs* Why do you guys keep avoiding me? I'm just waiting for you guys to clean up.

Hansol: *facepalms* What do you want now?

Freya: *pouting* Why do you always assume I want something? I just wanted to walk home with you two, that's all.

Hansol: Isn't that still wanting something? 

Syd: I'm sure there are loads of other guys dying to walk with you other than us. Also, we are busy today.

Freya: Oh please! My home's in your way anyways. Might as well go together~

While looking for a way to escape from her, Hansol saw Ain, who also had his house in the same street. 

Hansol: *shouts* Hey Ain! Mind helping us walk her home? We're a bit busy today.

Ain came over, confused.

Ain: Why do you need my help...?

Hansol pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

Hansol: *in a low voice* I need you to get rid of her... Help us and we'll get you Dell's autograph in return.

Ain: *whispering back* Oh okay, I'll make sure to help her get distracted from you two, compensating as well because you guys are helping me solve my case.

Hansol: Alright, thanks a lot, great client. *gives him a thumbs up*

Freya: *impatiently* What are you whispering about? It better not be about me. 

Ain moves to her side and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her away from them and started chatting excitedly about delusional things.

Freya: W-wait! But—

She protested but was soon taken away by Ain. Hansol and Syd breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Syd: Man... I've never been more thankful of him than I am today.

Hansol: He's a real lifesaver... *sighing again* Come on, let's go.

They walked home without a worry in their minds.

~𝔼𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡 𝕀~


	2. 𝕀𝕀: 𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕄𝕖𝕖𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘

As they were walking home, their minds drifted back to the time they first met. It was a very chaotic and awkward time. 

[3 years ago...]

The club got goosebumps as soon as they heard a slam of the door. It sent a shockwave throughout the whole room, even rattling the windows. Everybody turned to see Hansol's silhouette in the doorway. He emanated an extremely hostile aura. Jeff immediately freaked out and started to leave the classroom, hoping Hansol wouldn't notice him.

Hansol: *shouts* JEFF!!!!

Jeff slowly turned his head around to look at Hansol's menacing face. His face immediately went pale. His legs became so wobbly that he was unable to stand up straight. So much for being the student council president...

Jeff: *in a strained voice* H- Hi Hansol...

Dell: *sighs* I- I'm not gonna help you again, karma shall get to you as it is...

Hansol: Oh karma will catch up to him soon. *grabs Jeff by the collar* NOW WHERE'S MY MONEY?!

Syd wakes up due to the loud noise in the room, unsatisfied because he can't take a good nap. He yawned loudly as the club started to fight.

Syd: *groaning* Y'all need to shut up immediately! I'm trying to sleep he--- WHO ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JEFF?!

Syd immediately walked over to the two and yanked Jeff away by his tie from Hansol's grip.

Syd: Jeff may be an idiot but he's our idiot! No one else can touch him! 

Jeff didn't know whether to be happy or sad at his words.

Hansol glared at Syd and walked up to him, putting a finger on his lips to silence him.

Hansol: And you're no one in the business Jeff and I are having here.

Syd narrowed his eyes at him and decided to teach this brat a lesson. He opened his mouth and bit down on his finger, hard. 

Hansol: AAAHHH! *yelps and pulls his finger back*

Hansol: *glaring* Now you'll have another fee to pay.

Syd: *chuckling* Hah! What're you gonna do? Cry to your mommy? *mockingly*

Jeff: *cautiously* S-Syd... I wouldn't do that if I were you...

Hansol: ....

Syd cocked an eyebrow at Jeff's warning. He also noticed Dell slowly stepping away from the corner of his eye. He turned back towards Hansol and noticed his smirk.

In a split second, Hansol balled his hand into a fist, and punched Syd in the face. Syd didn't even have time to process any of this as the momentum made him stumble backward and fall on the floor.

"He's stronger than he looks." he thought. 

Syd: *rubbing his cheek* Owww!

Hansol scoffed at how easily he fell down. You'd expect a big guy like him to handle it.

Syd: Alright! Why are you here, what do you want from Jeff?!

He said as he touched his cheek with both hands, which was now bright red.

Hansol: I'm here for the money he took from me. He's way overdue.

Jeff: I'm sorry Hansol! I'll pay it back, but don't drag my members into this! T^T

Dell: Yeah Hansol, that was uncalled for.

Hansol: *baffled* He was the one who bit me first!

Syd: Well, I wouldn't have done that if you'd told us why you're here in the first place!

Hansol: I JUST TOLD YOU. I'M HERE FOR THE MONEY.

Syd: WELL YOU SHOULD'VE SAID THAT 10 MINUTES AGO!

Hansol: IF YOU WEREN'T IN YOUR LITTLE DREAMWORLD THEN YOU WOULD'VE KNOWN.

Unable to handle any more of this dramatic dialogue, Dell covered Hansol's mouth and dragged him far away from Syd in the classroom.

Dell: *speaking in a hushed tone* Hansol, I'd suggest you don't pick a fight with Syd... He's known to... get in trouble with the others often. 

Hansol: Well I want to see how much he can cause. *scowls at Syd*

Their relationship right now is like cats and dogs, with endless rivalry.

Dell: Hansol please... Jeff will pay you back, I'll make sure. Just... don't fight any further.

Hansol sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was tired of this anyway.

After a long silence he finally said:

"Alright"

Dell looked at him questioningly.

Hansol: I'll go for now. But tell him not to mess with me either. 

He threw another glance at Syd and strode out of the classroom. 

Syd: *grumbling* What's that guy's deal...

Dell approached him and put her hands on her hips.

Dell: And you mister... *pauses while shooting daggers at him with her eyes*  
Need to control yourself. I won't allow it next time.

Syd gulped and mumbled a 'yes ma'am.' 

Soon, lunch started. All students started gathering in the canteen after a stressful day at school. The seats were filled in minutes and each student's tray was full of bread and milk.

As Syd wandered around, looking for a seat. He saw Hansol, sitting at a table, eating lunch all by himself.

He carefully slid his tray onto the table while he looked at Hansol's emotionless eyes. He kept poking the piece of bread mindlessly.

Syd: *awkwardly* H-Hey... Can I sit here?

Hansol: ....Sure.

He said that blankly without looking at Syd's face, it's impossible to know what he feels like right now.

Hansol looked up and noticed a bright red and purple bruise on Syd's cheek from his punch this morning. He immediately felt guilty for hitting him so hard.

Hansol: *getting up* I'll get you some ice packs, wait here.

Syd: You don't have to- 

He was cut short by Hansol going to the other side of the room.

"Is this the same mad Hansol I fought with 3 hours ago....", the duality of this guy was unbelievable to Syd. He sighed and took a small bite of his food, wincing at the pain his cheek caused him.

After a few moments, Hansol came back with several ice cubes and some tissues. He placed them in front of Syd, urging him to use them.

Hansol: *bluntly* You better apply ice on it now before it swells further. 

Syd: At least don't make it sound like a threat...

Syd silently applied the ice to his throbbing cheek and Hansol returned to eating in peace. He saw his bite mark on Hansol's finger that he bit on this morning.

There wasn't any blood but the area was purple and quite swollen. He could see his finger trembling when he ate.

Guilt also overcame Syd. Then he too offered some of the ice. Hansol looked up at him in question.

Syd: For the bite... it seems serious.  
I'm sorry...

Hansol looked at him in surprise. This isn't the annoying stubborn guy that he just threw a fit at. Did hell freeze over or something??

"What is happening???" both of them thought simultaneously. Who would've known that this would blossom into a wondrous friendship.

As time passed, they started running into each other more often, giving them more opportunities to interact. They started seeing each other everyday when Jeff somehow managed to get Hansol to join . 

Hansol was completely against the idea but he eventually joined due to the possibility of earning money. Dell literally facepalmed after knowing this. But all of them will admit that him joining was extremely helpful to the club.

[One day...]

Jeff: *cheerily* I have something for all of you~!

The club looked at Jeff in confusion as he handed each member a ribbon with a color of their choice. 

Hansol: *in a monotonous voice* Whatever it is for, it seems ridiculous.

Hansol said that as he received the ribbon. It was clear that he had already ruined Jeff's day in seconds.

Syd: *turning the ribbon around in his hands* What is this, a cult symbol?

Ain: So cool~

Dell: Ain, you are aware what a cult is for... right?

Jeff looked at them in pure disappointment and sunk his head low.

Jeff: Can't you guys think positively?! This is a way for people to identify that it's us! The one and only club at Lucyd Highschool!

Ain: Well I like this purple. It brings out my eyes. *Literally radiates sparkles at everyone*

Dell: *covering her eyes* I should've brought some shades....

Syd: I agree, it does bring ourselves out.

Jeff: You can wear it wherever you like! Just make sure it is noticeable. *ties it on his hair*

Syd thought for a moment then proceeded to tie it on his neck, struggling to grip the ribbon. It was slippery in his rough hands, making it even harder to tie a knot.

Hansol: Oh, I'll help.

Hansol came over to Syd and adjusted the ribbon on the neck. Syd could feel Hansol's warm breath on his neck as Hansol moved closer to him. His face started to flush before he knew it. 

Hansol: *smiles* There, much better.

Syd: *blushing* T-Thanks.

He pretends to sneeze to hide his bright red face.

Jeff: *coughs awkwardly* Gee, I should've left you guys a room...

Syd was too flustered to speak and the others did not bother to reply; except Ain who was snickering in the back. They returned to admiring and tying their respective ribbons.

Jeff: *crying* Come on guys... At least one of you should join in the fun.

Hansol: You think I ever wished to join your club?

Jeff: But you did didn't you~

Hansol: *sighs*

Hansol have had enough, and he proceeded to leave the classroom.

Jeff: *cries* H-Hey Hansol I'm sorry! We're all happy for you to join us! T^T

Dell: Let's at least do a gesture of teamwork, so this wouldn't feel any more depressing.

The club gathered up to a small circle, each putting a hand together.

"1...2...3... GO !!!"

And that's when the journey with the club started.

[Present day]

Syd lightly chuckled as he remembered those times, and felt grateful somehow. Hansol looked at him questioningly, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy. Syd shook his head and answered:

Syd: Just thinking about the first time we met. The incidents that followed were interesting.

Hansol: *thinking back* I still can't forget how hard you bit me. 

Syd: Out of everything that happened, THAT'S what you remember?!

Hansol: It's kinda hard to forget ya know. 

Syd: Well... whatever.

Syd's house was the first one on their way. They stopped in front of it for a moment to bid farewell to each other. Hansol said a short goodbye and walked on ahead. Syd watched his lean back shrink into the distance. 

After walking up to the front door, Syd fished around in his pockets for keys. His pockets were always full of trash so it was quite hard to find them.

He finally pulled them out after a few seconds and turned the lock on the door. But the lock didn't click.

That's strange.

He turned the door knob and walked in. The door squeaked in response, indicating the old hinges it had. The room had a musty smell which immediately made him pinch his nose.

The sight before his eyes made him freeze completely.

Syd: *shocked* W- What the-!!

His whole house was turned upside down, as if there was a storm.

~𝔼𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡 𝕀𝕀~


	3. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕀𝕀𝕀: ℕ𝕠 𝕄𝕖𝕣𝕔𝕪

Hansol had a bad feeling in his chest as he continued walking back to his house. Something in his guts kept telling him to check up on Syd. He stopped in his tracks when he heard an exclamation in the distance. It was a mix of shock and horror, plus the voice was deep. It was definitely from Syd.

He immediately rushed back as he thought about the worst scenario possible. Hansol panted and rested his hands on his knees as he looked up at Syd and his house in shock.

Hansol: *frantically* What happened?!

Syd could tell that it was Hansol's voice, despite how stunned he is right now.

He turned around in surprise to see Hansol standing in the doorway. He thought he'd be long gone by now, but apparently there he was, also out of breath.

Syd: What are you doing here? I thought you were gone!

Hansol: I was gonna ask you something…

He paused and shook his head.

Hansol: Doesn't matter. Did someone intrude into your house?! *looking around*

Syd: *grabbing his hair* Looks like it…

As soon as Syd finished his sentence, a shadow swept through right in front of their eyes. It was so fast that they didn't even have the time to react. It could've been an illusion...

Hansol took a step back as he carefully observed the surroundings. 

The door was unlocked and all the windows were still intact. The objects looked as if they were thrown around in haste. Any boxes or large objects were either open or displaced.  
Hansol sniffed the air and looked down on the floor, it was all wet and slippery. And the stream of liquid is from… a bottle of gasoline. 

He then took a deep breath and looked over to Syd. Syd didn't look like he was in shock anymore but he was staring at a particular corner of the room. Hansol followed his view and saw a light wooden box with a red velvet interior. But it was completely empty. He switched on his monocle and saw scratch marks and remains of a small object. It seemed oddly familiar.

The bad news was… the object was nowhere in the room. He then deduced that the culprit planned to steal it and then destroy all the evidence. It looks like he got what he wanted...

Hansol and Syd suddenly heard a sizzling sound and they snapped their heads towards the source. They watched a broken and crushed lighter get thrown right in front of them. The gasoline instantly caught fire with the flames quickly traveling along the flammable liquid's path.

He immediately grabbed Hansol's arms and rushed towards the nearest window. He didn't even have time to blink as they started sprinting.

Syd: *urgently* Hansol, we need to leave, NOW!!!

Both are running restlessly, and Hansol is both angry and confused.

"What did Syd do to even get this?" he thought. "Why him? What did he do? Is it because of the people he messed with?" Millions of thoughts ran through his mind but he had to shake them aside. They had to get out of here first.

Syd kicked the window closest to them and created a hole in it. He wrapped his arms around Hansol pulling him to his strong chest and braced himself. He didn't bother with the sharp glass and jumped through with Hansol in his arms. He was completely enveloped in Syd's embrace, him acting like a protective shield.

Just as they jumped out, the house blew up in flames also emitting a loud boom. The heat was scorching hot, enough to give them blisters. The broken glass and debris rained down around them sizes big and small. They slowly crawled away from the house.

Hansol: *groaning* Arghhh….

Hansol touched his head as a terrible body ache started taking over him.

He looked over to Syd, and gasped. His forehead was bleeding because of the glass shards embedded in the skin. Syd groaned in pain as he tried to stand up but he suddenly collapsed.

Hansol: *shouts* Syd!!!

On his knees, Hansol grabbed Syd's face to inspect the wounds. Hansol himself was untouched due to Syd's embrace. Unfortunately, there was no one to shield Syd in return… blood was trickling down the side of his face endlessly. 

Hansol did all things he could to gain Syd's consciousness, but still, his eyes remained closed. Tears stinged at the corner of his eyes. He's never felt so helpless before. Why would Syd do this for some nobody like him?

Hansol gritted his teeth as he felt a burning rage in his core. He just wished that the culprit would cease to exist.

With trembling hands, he dialed Jeff's number.

Jeff: Hansol, what's up?

Hansol: I'll explain it later, we'll not be able to make it to school tomorrow. Also, I need you to call an ambulance and a fire brigade to Syd's house. Now!

Jef was surprised at the alarm in Hansol's voice but he didn't dare asking. There was a serious matter at hand.

Jeff: Got it.

A few moments later, an ambulance and a fire truck can be seen in the distance, and Jeff came as well. He rushed over to Hansol’s side as soon as he spotted the two of them.

Syd’s head was swelling up and turning purple now. His hands were cold as ice and his face was getting paler by the minute. Hansol didn’t know what to do. He sat there on the ground with Syd's head in his lap, hoping his gentle massages would have some effect. Jeff lay a comforting hand on his back to assure him everything will be okay.

The medics came and hoisted Syd up on a stroller and carried him to the ambulance. As they exited the gate, firemen rushed in with huge pipes and started spraying water into the raging flames. Jeff watched them with his hands on his hip, steering clear of the water.

Jeff: Do you want to go with him?

Hansol: *quietly* No… 

He balled his hands into fists while staring at the scorched grass in front of him. The tears started flowing but he didn’t cry. He has a job to do now. There was no time to cry.

Hansol: *determined* I have something I must do.

Somebody’s gonna die.

Jeff: Alright, I'll make sure Syd is safe and sound. For tomorrow, we'll continue Ain's case at the hospital.

Hansol: Ok, thanks Jeff.

He stood up and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his coat. Syd protected him from the fire and ended up getting hurt in return. He can’t let it slide. It shouldn’t have come to this. Why did he do that? All these thoughts were rushing around in his head making it harder for him to think calmly.

He can’t let himself get distracted. He must avenge Syd. 

His thoughts are full of hatred towards the culprit that burned up Syd's house.

"That person shall not live, I'll send them to the deepest depths of hell."

Hansol waited until the ambulance faded away into the distance. The fire was extinguished now, with steam coming out of the whole house. The firemen told him that he'll have to talk to an agent about the insurance of the house. He nodded in thanks and watched them leave. Soon, it got dark and the insects started chirping.

And that's when he started taking action. He stretched his arms and legs and also checked his monocle for damage. He did not forget to take off his hand ribbon and put it in his bag before things got bloody.

Hansol walked back in to observe the destroyed house. The burnt debris crunched under his shoes, echoing across the vast space. He turned on the lights in his monocle to scan the room.

The floor caught his eye immediately.

Hansol: Huh? Footprints?

He knelt down to check what the footprint is stained from, and he can smell a piercing scent of gasoline.

Hansol: *mumbling* It must be the culprit's footsteps. Seems like the fire wasn't enough to destroy it.

He soon came to another conclusion. The shadow that dashed through in front of Syd and him is the owner of these footprints. The print is untouched because they didn't step here when they escaped the house before.

He walked around the room, looking for any more hidden clues. All of Syd's belongings were burnt, some even turned to ashes. A lot of things precious to him… Gone, reduced to ashes. It made his heart ache. He really didn't deserve that.

That made him even more bent on to find the culprit.

After scanning the floor and the walls, he switched to the corners. He moved with his eyes, not leaving a single inch unseen. A piece of dark coloured cloth caught his eye. It wasn't burnt unlike everything else.

Hansol: This cloth… *picks it up carefully* Looks like it's from our school uniform's coat. Even the blue streak on the sleeve.

He carefully tucked it inside his pocket and moved out. This was enough to find who did it.

A strong gust of wind immediately crashed over, making dust fly everywhere.

Hansol: *coughs* Ughh… When was the last time you cleaned your house, Syd?!

He chuckled quietly, realising what he'd just said. That was a terrible joke.

Irritated yet amused, he took off his monocle to wipe off the thick layer of dust and ash that piled up with his coat.

A shadow rushes its way to get to the door. It must've taken advantage of the time when Hansol removed his monocle. He snapped his head towards the source and he barely managed to make out his physique.

"Bingo" he thought. Now the culprit isn't going anywhere. He sprinted after him. The adrenaline in his veins gave him the speed he didn't usually have. But the culprit was faster.

The chase wasn't wasn't as long as expected. Hansol knew he wouldn't be able to catch up like this. That's when he picked up a rock and aimed. His monocle gave him the perfect line of sight. He smirked and threw the rock with all his might. It hit the dude on the head, hard. He fell at the contact and shouted.

As he caught the culprit by the shoulder, Hansol immediately grabbed him by the throat, pressing his thumb strongly against his larynx. He knew he would risk being seen like this so he dragged the person back to Syd's house.

As soon as they were inside, he spoke:

Hansol: *stone cold voice* Who are you?

To allow him to speak, Hansol loosened his grip on the guy's throat.

The culprit tried to get out of his grasp by punching him but Hansol dodged it swiftly.   
He threw his body weight onto the offender and held him in place using his legs. He's never felt this strong before.

Hansol: I'll only ask once. Who are you and what is your business with Syd?

The guy: As if I'd answer that. *Spits in his face*

Hansol calmly wiped it off and pulled out a pocket knife. The guy's eyes widened as Hansol brought it near his throat.

Hansol grinned widely.

Hansol: You should've picked a better answer, you know. It's you who made me do this.

He slowly started slitting his throat from the side, for extra pain. The guy screamed with agony but Hansol covered his mouth with his free hand. Blood trickled down his neck onto the floor, dying the ashes red. The guy's eyes were turning bloodshot and tears started flowing endlessly. He choked out blood and incoherent words.

Hansol: *whispering* Shh… it'll all be over soon. 

Hansol whispered calmly as if to soothe the guy's heart, but this isn't the case.

When Hansol finished cutting up his neck, he removed his hand. The guy sputtered out more blood. 'I- it…. Wa….' the guy tried to speak.

Hansol: Don't bother. You won't get another chance. 

The guy closed his eyes and used his final strength to muster a single sound.

'Fr…' 

He went limp. His bloodied hand fell to the side and his skin immediately went pale. 

Hansol let go of the guy and stood up. The guy collapsed lifelessly on the floor with blood oozing out of his throat. 

Hansol took out a handkerchief from his pocket as he looked at the dead body and wiped his bloody hands. The handkerchief dyed into a bright red with black smudges.

Hansol: Oh my, what a mess I've made. I better be responsible and clean this up by myself~ 

Hansol said that as he dragged the guy's body to a deserted place nearby, and burnt him up using the gasoline that remained in Syd's house. He hesitated whether to throw away the cloth or not, but decided to keep it for the case.

He smiled in satisfaction for being able to avenge Syd. He won't have to worry about it anymore.

After he finished cleaning up the corpse and himself, he tied the green ribbon on his hand and started heading towards the hospital. It was already late at night when he did that, but he had to make sure he was okay.

He hopes so.

~𝔼𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕗 ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕡 𝕀𝕀𝕀~


End file.
